Space Pirates and other tales
by LittleRock17
Summary: Ch6. "If it's not money what you want, perhaps I can give you something else in return." Lena wanted to back away from him but something stopped her, it was like a force, a magnetism that the man who called himself the devil radiated from every fiber of his being, which intensified as he gazed into her eyes. "Mr. Morningstar." "Tell me, what is it that you truly desire?"
1. Space Pirates

**So, the spirit of SuperCorp has taken over my soul and the muse just keeps going! I swear I had never written so often like this past days xD but I suppose is good and, as long as you like what I write, I'll keep posting :) **

**This doesn't have a timeline or anything so no spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl, if I did Lena and James would NEVER had been together, ugh...**

* * *

**Space Pirates**

It was too early in the morning to be awake. Not only that but it was also too cold. That was the reason why the two beautiful women were still in bed clinging to each other for warmth as well as for the pleasure of having their love one between your arms. Kara was sleeping on her right side, her arm serving as Lena's pillow as the brunette had her face buried in the crook of the blonde's neck, breathing in her scent, and her arm around her waist.

The youngest Luthor began to wake up, being accustomed to rise early even on the weekends. The kryptonian on the other hand was far from waking, exhausted from the latest alien attack – and other more _fun _activities – from the night before.

Lena shifted in the embrace to take a better look at Kara. She loved watching Kara sleep as creepy as it may sound. There was something endearing in observing the blonde's factions so calm, her pink lips barely parted, her long lashed, the slight twitch that her brow made every now and then.

Being extra careful, the green eyed woman brought her hand up, tucking a lock of golden hair behind Kara's ear. Without moving her hand, she stroked the blonde's cheekbone with her thumb as she looked at her girlfriend, totally mesmerized. She traced her lips with her thumb and her nose with her middle finger and, when she was about to caress her eyebrows, she noticed that small scar right next to her left eyebrow. Not that she hadn't seen it before, of course not. It was that small detail that helped her realize that Kara and Supergirl were the same person, but she had never asked the kryptonian about it.

She couldn't be wounded or scarred on Earth because of her accelerated healing and invulnerability so that meant that Kara had gotten it before coming to this planet. Lena gently reached out for it, touching the small mark with the tip of her finger causing Kara to wrinkle her nose. The brunette moved her hand away slowly. She really should let her girlfriend rest after the night she – _they _– had had.

The blonde breathed out heavily directly into Lena's face, not that she minded. "Are you being a total creep again, staring at me while I sleep?" She whispered without opening her eyes.

The businesswoman laughed under her breath. "I was not staring; I was admiring you." She leaned her head forward, resting their foreheads together. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, babe." The heroin said smiling as she tilted her face to kiss Lena. "What time is it?" Kara asked as she rolled over her girlfriend, straddling Lena and leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her jaw and finally to her neck.

"Early." She panted out as she tangled her fingers into the blonde tresses, enjoying the ministrations.

"Good," The kryptonian purred, "because I want to eat you for breakfast."

And as if on cue, her stomach grumbled. Loudly.

Lena couldn't stop her laugh. She couldn't see Kara but she was sure that the blonde's face was as red as her cape.

"Stop laughing, Lena!" The blue eyed woman demanded without moving her face away from the brunette's neck, tickling her and making her laugh harder.

Lena covered her mouth with one hand trying to subdue her laughter while the other circled Kara's waist from her back and squeezed her. "I'm sorry darling, I couldn't help myself." She apologized but kept on chuckling.

Kara let out an exasperated sigh and rolled over to the other side of the bed, sinking her head into the pillow and covering her blushing face with her hands. Lena turned to her side and propped her head up on one elbow, looking down on Kara. With her free hand she grabbed the blonde's left wrist and tried to remove her hand from her face. She obviously couldn't do it.

"Kara…" She didn't remove her hand from the blonde's wrist, she was drawing circles on it.

After a few moments the blonde mumbled, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you." The young Luthor apologized again, not a trace of humor in her voice this time.

Kara lowered her hands away from her face but her gaze was nowhere near Lena. The turned off TV of their bedroom seemed to be more interesting right now. "It's okay." The blush was starting to abandon her cheeks.

The businesswoman reached for the blonde's chin and turned her face towards her, leaning down to kiss her forehead, right over the small scar. "Tell me about this."

"Hmm?" Kara didn't know what Lena was talking about but was happy with the change of subject.

"Your scar. I don't think I know how you got it." She elaborated as she rested her hand on Kara's stomach over the covers.

"Oh," the kryptonian lifted her hand to touch her brow. "This? I got it when I was a child."

The brunette snorted softly. "Obviously but how?"

"It's not an interesting story." Kara tried to dismiss it making Lena even more curious.

"I want to know everything about you… Tell me." The young Luthor pleaded.

Kara couldn't say no to those aquamarine eyes. "Okay…" she started, breaking eye contact with Lena by staring at the ceiling. "I was eight years old. My father was a scientist and used to take me to his fieldtrips. I visited a number of planets with him but I liked it best when we explored the ruins of Old Krypton," the blonde smiled at the memory. "They were so cool and I felt like an adventurer every time we visited them. While my dad was reading some ancient murals I was running around, pretending I was catching some creature or something like that." It was Lena's turn to smile at the image of a tiny Kara daydreaming of being a super heroin since very young. "It was on one of those expeditions as I liked to called them that I tripped and fell face first into the ground. I started crying immediately and my father came rushing to me, turned me over and saw what happened to me. There was a sharp rock in the place I fell and it had embedded itself into my face," Kara instinctively touched her scar again and Lena frowned, "I was bleeding a lot, or that's why I though at least since it hurt like hell. It wasn't that bad but all the blood poured into my eye and I couldn't see, I was freaking out thinking I had lost my eye and had to start wearing an eyepatch like the space pirates."

"Wait," the brunette couldn't help but interrupt. "Space pirates?" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"They're real, Lena!" The kryptonian squeaked, looking at her girlfriend with indignation. "They used to tell us stories about them back in Krypton, how they attacked spaceships all over the galaxies."

"But why would they wear eyepatches? That sound awfully like pirates from the 18th century."

"To be scarier? I don't know Lena but it was true, I saw a picture of one." The reporter said with a defensive tone.

"How was he like?" The businesswoman would indulge her girlfriend. As crazy as 'space pirates' sounded, Lena could admit that she didn't know everything about outer space matters. Maybe Kara wasn't exaggerating at all.

"His name was Kasius, he came from the planet Hala, home of the Kree empire. The kree are a lot like humans except for their skin, they're blue, and they are taller, also stronger." The blonde explained.

"Stronger than you?" The brunette asked a little worried, she hoped she never gets to see one of those kree.

"Stronger than me on Earth? No. But they don't need a yellow sun like I do to be strong." Kara answered. "But don't worry, they don't come this far so we're safe." She reassured Lena with a smile.

"Okay." Lena trusted Kara. "So this Kasius, did he have an eyepatch?" The brunette asked with a smirk.

The kryptonian laughed before answering. "As a matter of fact, he did."

"And you didn't want to become some big bad space pirate?"

"Of course not! They terrified me. I was so upset about it… My dad gathered me up in his arms and rushed me to the infirmary where they cleaned the wound as well as my bloody eye. My mom was so mad at my dad and he felt so guilty." The blue eyed woman chuckled. "He took me to the Well of Stars once I healed… It was beautiful."

Lena gazed into the cerulean eyes, feeling like she was gazing into a vast galaxy in them. "I bet it was." She said smiling.

"Well, that's the story of how I got this sc–" before Kara could finish her sentence, her stomach growled once more making her blush again.

A giggle escaped Lena's as she got up from their bed. "Let's have some breakfast before my space pirate faints."

"Lena!"

* * *

**Yes, I did use the Kree from Marvel xD sorry I can't think on any other aliens (the skrulls are the green martians cousins, so...)**

**So this can either stay like this or I could upload all the SuperCorp one-shots I may write up in this story. I don't promise there will be more but it can happen, what do you think'**

**Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is my second language.**


	2. Respect your elders

**Hieee! I'm back with another SuperCorp one-shot. I hope you like it and, again, I apologize for any mistakes. I'm not thrilled about the title but I couldn't think of anything else xD the phrase sounds better in spanish I gues..**

* * *

**Respect your elders**

"Lena, that's not how it's done." Kara said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Lena chuckled sarcastically at her girlfriend. "I think I know what I'm doing." She continued to move around the kitchen for ingredients.

"That's not how you make spaghetti," the blonde insisted, "you have to wait for the water to boil _before _you put the pasta in. Otherwise it will be all sticky and gross." The kryptonian made a disgust face thinking of wasted food.

But Lena wasn't listening to her. "Darling, do you forget that I've lived on Earth longer than you?" She tried to make a point. "Besides, the Luthors have always had the best chefs."

"Exactly! You've had chefs making your food, you haven't cooked for yourself." _Not correctly, at least. _The blonde said that last part to herself as she made a lot of hand gestures. "Also I eat _a lot _more than you do, I'm sure I've eaten more than you ever will." She finished with a self-sufficient smirk.

The businesswoman rolled her eyes. "I'm still not doing it like that." She was so stubborn. However, before she could put the pasta into the water filled pot Kara used her heat vision to make it boil. "Hey!" Lena squeaked.

"I know what I'm telling you, babe." The blue eyed woman said grinning, making Lena smack her in the arm with the back of her hand. "Ouch!" It didn't hurt at all but the blonde loved some drama. "You should respect your elders, missy!"

The young Luthor laughed softly. "It's not like you're much older than me, it's just a 3 years' difference." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm older than I look, young lady. Kids these days have no manners." Kara said playfully while looking away, pretending to be offended.

The brunette ignored her girlfriend for a minute, continuing with the task at hand placing the pasta in the now boiling water. "Wait," she said turning around, "How much older?" She was intrigued. Lena knew how old Kara was when she arrived to the planet but didn't know all the details about Krypton's destruction and how long ago it had happened.

The super heroin, who was now sitting on the kitchen island, was starting to regret bringing up the subject. "What?" She tried to play the fool.

"You heard me, Supergirl." The green eyed woman got closer to the alien, placing her hands on the kitchen island at each side of Kara's hips, positioning herself between her legs. "How. Much. Older?" She asked slowly against her girlfriend's lips.

"J-just… a few years older…" She stuttered, "It's really not that much, I was joking."

Lena moved her hands to touch Kara's thighs, squeezing them delicately as she made her way up. Thank God the blonde was still in her sleeping shorts, her skin soft against Lena's palms. "Tell me…" she whispered directly into her ear, grazing the shell of it with her soft lips.

"K-kryptonians age differently on Earth," the blonde breathed out, "besides the year of Krypton was shorter than Earth's by 10 days so technically I'm younger than you think… about 4 months younger." Her ramble was adorable according to Lena but she was _not _getting out of it so easily.

"When were you born?" The brunette reformulated the question, moving her hands up the blonde's hips and finally reaching her ass, making Kara growl softly.

"In the 20th century…?" That was the vague response the reporter provided but her girlfriend wasn't going to accept it.

"Year…" The businesswoman bit down Kara's neck – even if she couldn't mark her she always enjoyed trying – as she pulled her body towards the edge of the counter, feeling the blonde's hot core against her abdomen.

Kara's fingers tangled in the brown locks of her girlfriend's head as she grinded herself against her body, carefully intertwining her legs around the young Luthor. "4273."

Lena's patience was at its limits. "Earth years." She demanded to know, letting her hands drift under the heroin's shirt feeling her toned abs, her kisses starting to descend towards Kara's collarbone and lower.

"I… I'm not telling…" The reporter murmured, burying her nose into Lena's hair, still caressing her scalp with deft fingers. The brunette stopped her movements immediately. "Wha-Lena, please…" The kryptonian begged.

Lena straightened herself, locking her green eyes with Kara's blue ones and placed her hands on the counter. "Then no sex for you _until _you tell me." She said with a devilish smirk.

The blonde huffed a little annoyed. "You know you can't keep your hands to yourself, babe." She said with a triumphant smile, leaning towards her girlfriend for a kiss.

Lena backed away, as much as she could with Kara's legs still around her, and placed her hands on the reporter's strong shoulders. "You're right, I cant's deny myself from touching you but…" in a quick move her lips were kissing the blonde's earlobe, "you better forget about cumming because _I won't let you_." She finally said, trailing the tip of her tongue inside her ear.

The kryptonian couldn't help but shiver at those words. Lena was nothing like her family but this was pure evil. "Y-you wouldn't do that." She said, her voice trembling.

"Oh, but I would…" The brunette's hands went to their previous position beneath Kara's shirt, digging her nails into the heroin's hard abs. "I would tease you and I would touch you _so _tenderly that you'd be ready in no time… you'd beg me to let you cum, to _make _you cum… you wouldn't care if I use my fingers or my mouth," she bit her earlobe again, "you'd only be craving… _release…_" as she spoke, her fingers played with the waistband of the reporter's shorts, "And every time you're about to tumble over the edge I would _stop._" She threatened, pulling her hands away.

Kara tightened her the grip of her legs around Lena – still being careful to not hurt her – adding the amount of needed pressure against her hot center. She moaned as she hid her blushing face, resting her forehead in Lena's shoulder. "1966." She finally confessed, biting her lips.

"What?" The brunette suddenly grabbed the reporter's arms and pushed her back, looking at her face.

"On Earth years' I was born in 1966." Kara elaborated, confused by Lena's reaction.

"Oh my God, you're my mother's age." The young Luthor blurted out.

"I am not! Your mom is way older than me!" The kryptonian replied, a little outraged.

"I'm dating a cougar."

"Lena!" The reporter was blushing from embarrassment.

"A cradle snatcher." The green eyed woman continued, enjoying how flustered Kara was getting.

"I spent 24 years in the timeless void of the Phantom Zone, I didn't age a minute and I am definitely _not _that old!" A pout formed in Kara's lips, as well as a wrinkle on her forehead, while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lena chuckled, "You're right… right now you look like a baby."

"Stop!" The blonde whined, pouncing her fists into her knees.

The brunette laughed a little harder this time, "The good thing is that I know how to make a baby happy again." She kissed Kara all over her face, pecking her cheeks, chin, the tip of her nose but right before she reached her lips, her girlfriend stopped her.

"Wait…" she sniffed, her super senses finally caught something. "The pasta!"

It was too late; the thing was completely burnt.

The younger woman turned around a little and reached out for the stove to turn off the flame. Turning back to her girlfriend she smirked, "Well, I guess I have to eat you for lunch now."

* * *

**It's soooo fun to ruin sexy times with some humor, am I right? No? Okay xD **

**BTW, the age thing I took it from the Arrowverse wiki, in many fics I've seen that they make Lena the older one (I suppose because of Katie's real age is 30 something) so I wanted to set the record straight. I hope you liked it and leave a review if you did!**


	3. The cat got your tongue?

**Here I am, once again with another one-shot. I hope you like this one, I sure did, what's better than SuperCorp and cats? Let me tell you: NOTHING.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything is borrowed. Assassin's Creed much? Hahaha**

**This occurs somewhere in the middle of season 2 but Kara and Mon-El are just friends. I love Karamel but SuperCorp is life.**

* * *

**The cat got your tongue?**

Kara and Lena's dinner plans got ruined by a burning building. Not that the kryptonian was upset of saving dozens of people but if it only had happened a few hours before she wouldn't have had to cancel her dinner date with the young Luthor. Not that it was a _date_ date but lately she was enjoying the brunette's company more than she should. Anyways, now it was past the hour of their reservation and they table was probably occupied by now so they resorted to a less fancy more cozy choice: take-out and a movie at Lena's place. Something like that would normally occur at Kara's loft but she felt guilty about canceling so she offered to grab the food and head to Lena's penthouse so the businesswoman wouldn't have to do anything. And so now Kara was walking out of the elevator, her hands full of food and desserts – the ice-cream was starting to melt down – trying to balance it all so she could knock on the white surface of Lena's front door. Lucky for her, the brunette was behind the door, her eyes glued to the peep-hole waiting for the blonde since she bussed her inside the building,

"Let me help you with that." The brunette said as she opened the door, reaching out for some of the take-out paper bags that the reporter was holding.

"Thanks." The blonde replied, adjusting her glasses and taking in the sight in front of her. Being used to seeing Lena in her work clothes, strikingly beautiful every single time, she didn't expect to be so smitten by her in such a different attire: dark blue yoga pants and a white sleeveless tank-top, her hair down, curling at the bottom and make-up free. "Y-you look… uh…" She gulped down speechless as she felt her face heat up.

Lena smiled at Kara making her blush harder and looked down at herself. "Well, since it was something casual I decided to dress accordingly," taking her eyes back to the blonde the young Luthor saw that Kara was still in her work clothes – a blue button down, olive green pants and flats – "you can borrow some clothes if you'd like to get comfortable." She kindly offered, stepping aside to let the reporter inside her house.

The kryptonian took a few hesitant steps in, she had never been at Lena's penthouse before, and let her eyes wander the place. "No, that's okay." She had her super suit underneath.

The green eyed woman closed the door and gestured Kara to follow her. "Come on, let's leave this in the kitchen while we settle down in the living room."

As they reached the kitchen and put down the bags, something brushed the outside of Kara's leg. Quickly looking down, the reporter couldn't help her gasp. "I didn't know you had a cat!" She bent down and grabbed the feline carefully, placing it between her arms. "It's so beautiful!" A smile that could outshine the sun appeared on her face. The slender blue-grey cat started to purr at her ministrations.

Lena was surprised at the view; her cat wasn't very fond of people. "Her name is Morgana." She lifted a hand to pet the animal's neck. "I've had her for almost ten years."

Kara's eyes opened like saucers in surprise. "Oh my God, that is a lot of time." She said in awe.

The brunette turned towards the sink to wash her hands and started getting some dishes and glasses out. "Not really, cats can live up to 15 years so Morgana is still in her good years," she commented as she poured some wine for them, "my father got her for me when I got back from boarding school, my mom wasn't okay with it but I guess that's why my dad did it." She laughed at the memory, one of the few times when being a Luthor wasn't so bad.

"Well," the blonde set the cat down and removed her coat, leaving it on a chair and later washing her hands, "your mom can be a little… difficult."

The businesswoman snorted. "That's an overly polite way of putting it Kara."

"She can't be so bad if she raised you." Kara tried, shrugging her shoulders.

"She barely did, but let's not talk about her right now." It was hard to talk about the woman who framed her of a felony.

"Okay." The blonde accepted, grabbing the food and heading towards the living room.

The two woman debated about what movie to watch and finally sat down, glass of wine in one hand and a potsticker in the other. The perfect night if you asked Kara. Not even 15 minutes into the movie, Morgana joined them, climbing on Kara's lap who happily abandoned her glass of wine on the coffee table to pet the soft fur of the feline.

By the time the second movie came to an end the food was long gone as well as two bottles of wine. Both women were leaning against each other, Lena's head resting on Kara's shoulder and the blonde resting her head on Lena's. Neither was sleep yet but all the food and the booze made them want to snuggle. The credits were rolling when the brunette finally realized that it was really late.

Looking for her cellphone on the couch Lena sighed when she saw what time it was, "It's almost three in the morning Kara."

The blonde who was too focused on the vibration coming from the small feline on her lap and the feeling of the brunette's warmth didn't seem to have heard the other woman. "Hmm…"

"Kara?" The businesswoman squeezed the reporter's thigh to get her attention.

"Sorry, what?" Kara asked as she rubbed her eyes from underneath her glasses, leaving them crooked afterwards.

"I was saying that it's late, we should get some sleep." She repeated, standing up and starting to carry their dirty dishes.

The kryptonian stood up too, leaving the cat in the couch. "Yeah, let me just call a taxi." She was lying, she was going to fly home but Lena didn't have to know that.

"None of that, you're staying over." The brunette said from the kitchen.

"No Lena, it's alright. I don't want to impose." Kara turned off the TV and took the remaining food containers and wine bottles to the kitchen.

The young Luthor turned around to face the heroin and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're staying here. End of discussion." She was putting her foot down.

The reporter sighed in resignation. "Okay but I'm taking the couch."

"No way, you're taking the bed. I'll take the couch." Lena insisted.

"I'm taking the couch or I'm taking a cab, your choice Lena." It was Kara's turn to cross her arms over her chest.

After a few moments of silence, the brunette finally gave in. "Okay… let me get you some pillows and a blanket." She left the blonde in the kitchen and went to her bedroom for the items.

Kara was in the living room again petting Morgana when Lena got out of her room, blanket and pillow in hand. She watched the blonde settle on the couch, asked her again if she needed a change of clothes which the reporter refused and they finally said their good nights to each other.

It was no surprise to Lena when she went to her living room the next morning and found her cat resting on Kara's stomach with the blonde's hand over her, both still asleep although she did see Morgana's ears twitching. As if on cue, the reporter started to wake up, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back, making the cat jump down. As soon as she saw Lena, Kara reached out for her glasses that were resting on the coffee table and put them on quickly, sitting up as well.

Running a hand through her messy blonde hair, Kara greeted the brunette. "Good morning Lena." A yawn escaped her lips.

A small smile made its appearance on the young Luthor's face. "Good morning darling." She loved the way Kara blushed when she called her pet names.

The blonde looked down, trying to avoid those beautiful eyes. She couldn't think straight when she looked at them. "What time is it?" She tried to hide another yawn with her hand.

"Almost eight. Do you want some breakfast?" The brunette asked as she walked towards the kitchen, her cat following her. Breakfast wasn't just for humans – or aliens – after all.

Kara got off the couch, starting to fix her clothes a little bit. "Just coffee please, I need to head home. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask. Last door to the left." The green eyed woman started grinding some coffee beans. Her coffee maker had the function to grind the beans but Lena liked doing it herself, loving the smell of the brown grains.

"I should've known, it's always the last door to the left." The kryptonian said playfully, making her way to the washroom.

A cup of coffee and two bagels after – Lena convinced Kara to at least eat that – the blonde was leaving the brunette's penthouse. Both with wide smiles on their faces, promising to text each other over the day.

A few days passed since that diner date/movie night/sleep over and the women hadn't had the chance to meet again, both busy with business meetings or catching bad guys. It wasn't until one afternoon when the young Luthor heard a whoosh and a dull thud behind her, courtesy of one super heroin landing on her balcony.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." The brunette turned around in her chair, watching Supergirl cross the threshold of her balcony.

The blonde smiled apologetically as she placed her hands on her hips, recreating her usual hero pose. "I'm sorry to say this isn't a social meeting, Miss Luthor."

The brunette's smile faltered as she raised an eyebrow. "Okay, tell me what you need." Ever since Supergirl had caught her mid-fall, Lena had completely put her trust in the hero. She knew that Supergirl didn't judge her for being a Luthor and, in return, she would help the heroin as much as she could.

"There's this land that used to belong to LuthorCorp back in the day, I'm trying to –" The hero stopped mid-sentence when she felt something rubbing against her boot. She looked down and saw Morgana laid between her feet, her little paws around her ankles. "… You have a cat, Miss Luthor?" She had to play dumb.

Lena's gaze shifted between her cat and the hero in disbelief. Her cat _really _wasn't fond of people. This was unlike her. "Yes, I do."

Supergirl picked up the animal and started petting it between its ears. "What is it doing here in your office?"

"I had to take her to the vet in the morning and I was running late for a meeting so I brought her here instead of taking her back home. It would've taken longer." She explained as she rose from her seat.

"Is Morgana okay?" The kryptonian asked, not taking her eyes away from the feline, even using her X-Ray vision to confirm it.

"Yes, it was just a routine check-up. Vaccines, dewormer, that kind of stuff…" Lena tilted her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know her name?" She also raised an eyebrow.

The room was silent for a moment, except for the almost imperceptible sound of Morgana's purr.

"I read her nametag, Miss Luthor." Supergirl nervously said after she gulped down the knot in her throath.

Lena slowly stepped closer to the blonde woman until mere inches separated them. "You know; my cat is really… _special._" She started. "She doesn't like people."

"Really?" The kryptonian's brow wrinkled, "She looks like she likes me just fine… maybe she just likes aliens better." She joked as she raised her head, finally realizing how close the businesswoman was.

"Really… she didn't like my parents or even my brother Lex…" She stepped a little bit closer.

"I wouldn't blame her…" Kara muttered as she looked aside.

"And she didn't like my boyfriend…"

Kara felt bad thinking about Jack.

"But, you know who she likes?" Lena's lips were practically over Kara's. The only thing between them was the grey cat, oblivious of what it had triggered.

The heroin clenched her jaw slightly, but enough for Lena to see. "Who?" She finally asked, fearing the answer she already knew.

"_Kara Danvers._"The brunette whispered over her lips.

Minutes passed and the blonde remained speechless, her eyes switching between the brunette's eyes and lips.

"What is it _Supergirl? _The cat got your tongue?" Lena smirked at her obvious – and oh so funny – pun.

The blonde finally reacted. "Kara Danvers is an amazing person; I see why your cat likes her." She stated as she stepped back and let go of the feline and started to walk out through the balcony but Lena's hand on her arm stopped her – not like physically stopped her, it was the action.

"Kara…"

"I'm not –"

"Stop lying to me Kara… please." The way she pleaded made Kara turn around, blue meeting green, without a single clue of what to say.

"I'm sorry Lena." The blonde's eyes started to water, afraid of the reaction the brunette might have. She lowered her gaze, not wanting to see hatred in Lena's.

"Don't… don't apologize…" The businesswoman lifted the reporter's chin with the hand not holding her arm. "I'm not upset." She confessed.

Kara's face contorted in confusion. "You're not?" The doubt was audible in her voice.

Lena laughed softly. "How could I be?" She reached to cup the blonde's face between her hands. "You've saved me more times than I can count, _both_ as Supergirl and as Kara. Why would I be mad?"

"I… I-I want you to know that it's not because you're a Luthor, I hid this from you because I didn't want to put you in danger." Unconsciously, Kara placed her hands on Lena's hips, pulling her a little closer. "I care about you _so much_."

"I care about you too, Kara." She rested her forehead against the kryptonian's. "And since Morgana approves, I still think that you're an amazing woman." She grinned, the tip of her nose touching Kara's tenderly.

The reporter chuckled. "So, if Morgana didn't like me, you would've stopped being my friend?"

"Oh, definitely… she's an amazing judge of character…" Lena teased her as she brushed her red lips over Kara's.

"Then thank Rao that she likes me." That was the last thing the blonde whispered before pressing her lips on Lena's, being extremely careful of not hurting her – or possibly breaking her nose – with her movements.

Meanwhile Morgana was up in Lena's desk, grooming herself, unaware and uncaring of what was happening before her.

Suddenly, Lena backed away from the kiss. "Wait, what did you need to know?" The brunette was curious, also Supergirl coming for information meant serious business.

The blonde huffed, "Who cares?" as she pulled Lena back to her lips, savoring her sweet lips and even sweeter tongue.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that's it, it's the longer one-shot so far! I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Leave some prompts if you want, something might come up. **

**Sorry for any typos.**

**And yes, the cat's name - Morgana - comes from "the lady Morgana" of Merlin. I don't watch the show but a friend who does, named her cat Morgana because of Katie's character and I decided to borrow my friend's cat xD she's a ****Russian Blue cat, beautiful creature and she really dislikes everyone haha.**


	4. You didn't bring me out here to kill me?

**Hi! I know its been a little over a month since my last update but fear not, I'm back! I don't promise a lot of quick updates because I'm starting my last year at Uni and I'm already working on my paper for my degree, that's why I hadn't had a chance to write anything. Anyways, you don't want to read about me, let's read some SuperCorp realness, shall we****?**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything, actually the CW owns me.**

* * *

**You didn't bring me out here to kill me, right?**

Kara Danvers' office was filled with flowers. Plumerias of a variety of colors to be exact. White, blue, pink and more, all so beautifully arranged inside her tiny office. Kara couldn't believe it but at the same time she did. This was without a doubt Lena Luthor's doing and the blonde didn't know how to react. So after getting her exclusive for Snapper and thanking the brunette for her incredible gesture, Kara knew she had to thank her with more than just words. After all, Lena had called her, Kara Danvers, her hero. _Kara Danvers_. Not Supergirl. That was a first and it had felt _so _good. More than good actually; her heart was pounding so hard on her chest that she was afraid Lena could hear it and that's why she left the CEO's office in a hurry with a quick hug that did nothing but make her heart beat even faster. As soon as she left the L-Corp building, Kara started to think how to thank Lena. Brunch and dinner dates were things they already did so that wouldn't be enough. Or maybe if she somehow managed to make dinner special… She was getting some ideas. The blonde pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and called her sister.

"Alex."

"_Hi sis, what's up?" _The DEO agent greeted.

"I need some hours off." Even through the phone, the kryptonian could feel the crinkle forming between her sister's brows.

"_What? From what do you need some hours off?" _Alex sounded confused.

"From _superheroing_, off course." The blonde whispered.

"_And why is that?" _

"Because I want to do something to thank Lena. I just need to be free this afternoon, I'll be back on duty first thing tomorrow." Kara explained briefly.

"_You want to thank Lena? Luthor? _The _Lena Luthor?" _Alex's voice was filled with disbelief._ "Why would you do that?"_

"First of all, stop with that tone. You know she's not just _another Luthor_, like you all like to believe. We've just proven that. Second, I want to thank her for the flowers she sent to my office, they were beautiful and just words are not enough to do it."

"_But those were 'thank you' flowers. You want to thank _her _for thanking _you_?" _Now amusement filled Alex's words. _"That doesn't make any sense."_

"Whatever Alex. Can you handle things without me until tomorrow?"

"_Don't be so pretentious, _Supergirl,_" _Alex whispered her alter ego's name, _"I handled things just fine without you for years at the DEO."_

Kara rolled her eyes playfully even if her sister couldn't see her. "Sure you did. Thank you Alex. See you soon."

"_You're welcome sis. See ya." _Alex ended the call.

Kara pocketed her phone again and started walking home. She had some things to prepare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lena usually stayed late in her office. The work of a CEO was never done, especially after you were accused and absolved from being part of an anti-alien terrorist organization. It was almost 8 p.m. when she decided to call it a day and head home. However, before she could stand up from her desk and walk to the door, her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and didn't hesitate to answer as she leaned back on her chair with a smile.

"Kara, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon." The brunette said lightheartedly.

"_Is it a crime to call one's friends even if you just saw them a few hours ago?" _The blonde replied, Lena could tell for her voice that Kara was smiling too.

"Of course not. I know some criminals and you could never be one."

"_The real crime here is that you're working this late, miss Luthor." _The playful reproach made Lena bite her bottom lip.

"How do you know I'm still working?" The CEO arched a brow.

"_Because I can see the lights are still on in your office."_

This statement made Lena stand up and look out her balcony. Not that she could appreciate anything on the street from the top of the thirty stories' building anyway.

"I was about to head home, actually. You called as I was making my way out." The green eyed woman closed her balcony door and reentered her office.

"_So I assume you're free for dinner with me."_

The brunette's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. "Always."

"_Then get your cute butt on the elevator and meet me in the lobby. I'm starving."_

Lena blushed lightly at Kara's words. She felt like a school girl for having such a reaction for the older woman. "I'll be there in a minute." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"_You better be… You know what? I'm going to time you and if you're not here in a minute, you owe me a pizza… scratch that, 2 pizzas… and potstickers!" _The Luthor laughed at the blonde's antics. _"59… 58… 57… 56…"_

Pressing the elevator button, Lena said, "I'll buy you pizza and potstickers any night you want." The doors opened immediately and she stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. "In fact, why don't we go eat that right now?"

"_45… I have something else planned for tonight… 42… 41…"_

Lena adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she saw the numbers on the elevator going down. "Care to tell me?"

"_39… nope… 37… it's a surprise… 34… 33…"_

"You can stop counting, you know?" Lena chuckled.

"_28… No, I can't… 26… I like winning… 24…"_

"I didn't know you were so competitive." Lena bit her lip again. It was something she did a lot around Kara.

"_20… You haven't seen me on game night... 17…"_

The elevator dinged, informing that it had reached ground floor. Lena stepped out of it to find Kara waiting for her beside the security guard. She had given Kara full access but at this time of night the guards didn't let anyone inside. Their eyes meet and both women lowered the hands holding their phones, finishing the call.

"Game night, huh?" Lena arched a brow as she walked towards Kara.

"Just a thing that me and my friends do once a month. We play board games and drink." The reporter shrugged. "You should come to the next one, is at my place."

"I don't think your friends will like that."

"I don't care. Besides, Winn likes you." The kryptonian smiled brightly, making Lena do the same.

"Okay… It sounds nice, and I'll get to see this competitive side of yours you had so hidden." She looped her arm with Kara's and started walking towards the door.

"I'm a monster, I warn you."

"I can handle monsters if they're as cute as you."

It was Kara's turn to blush. "And if they're not?"

"We can call Supergirl. She can take the ugly ones."

Both women laughed.

After a few seconds of silence Lena nervously played with the hem of her sleeve. "Are you going to tell me where are we going?"

"Don't you know what a surprise is?" Kara asked without looking at Lena, instead making a hand sign for a taxi to stop.

"I'm not fond of surprises." The brunette had had many surprises and not of the good kind. Too many bad surprises for a lifetime if you asked her.

The taxi stopped in front of them. "Not even if they come from me?" The hero pouted and batted her eyelashes behind her glasses. No one resisted that look, not even Lena Luthor.

The brunette sighed. "Okay. This better be a good place to eat."

Kara opened the door for Lena. "It's a great place. They even have _kale_." She shuddered as she said the last word. "I don't know how you can eat _that _but I made sure it was on the menu." The blonde climbed inside the taxi after the CEO.

Lena smirked at Kara's aversion towards anything healthy. "Why do you hate vegetables so much?"

"I don't hate _all _the vegetables," The kryptonian fiddled with her glasses, "just the really gross ones."

"You eat so much junk food and still stay fit. I'll never understand how." Lena poked Kara's stomach. "Are you an alien or something?"

Before the reporter could answer, the taxi driver interrupted. "Where to, ladies?"

"Oh, right." The hero, thanking Rao for the interruption, pulled a piece of paper from her coat and handed it over to the driver.

He read it in silence and crumbled the paper in his hand later. "Okay, buckle up please."

As they were driven towards their destination, the women talked about their days. How Snapper had not said anything mean to Kara or the mountain of paperwork Lena had to sign to catch up from her days away. They were so engrossed with their chat that the brunette didn't notice that they were going outside of town instead of going downtown where the restaurants were. The taxi stopped, making Lena look around and realizing they were in the middle of nowhere, she could only see trees and some light posts.

"Here we are." The driver said.

Confusion could be seen on the brunette's face. "This can't be the place."

Kara pulled some bills from her pocket and gave them to the driver. "Thank you," she turned to face her friend grinning, "This is the place Lena."

The blonde exited the car and held out her left hand for Lena to take. She did and didn't let go of it once she was out of the car as well, she actually squeezed it harder. "You didn't bring me out here to kill me, right?" The CEO joked still a little confused.

"Well…" Kara started to walk on a really nice rock path, pulling Lena with her. "It is true no one would hear you scream here… I forgot my shovel though…"

"Kara!" The brunette playfully slapped the reporter's arm with her free hand.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" The hero raised her hand in defeat.

"Why are we really here? I thought you were hungry, _I _am hungry." Lena patted her own belly.

"I am too and we're going to eat in a few moments. We just have to get there first."

"Where is _there _exactly?" They were still walking on that rock pathway surrounded by trees. The lights of the lamp posts were enough to see the path but not much ahead.

"_That's_ the surprise." Kara stopped walking, making Lena do the same. "Actually, I'm going to blindfold you right now." She pulled a piece of cloth from the inside breast pocket of her coat.

"You said you were joking earlier."

The blonde giggled. "I'm not going to kill you." Lena raised an eyebrow. "Pinky swear." She raised her hand with her pinky finger ready for Lena to take it.

The brunette stared at Kara for a moment but she couldn't help but chuckled as a smile broke the seriousness of her facial features. "Just because I believe pinky promises are biding contracts." She stated while joining her pinky with the blonde's.

"Doesn't everybody?" Kara's smile was the last thing Lena saw before everything turned black under the blindfold. "Don't let go of my hand, alright?"

"Alright." The brunette clasped the reporter's hand harder than before. If Kara wasn't human she would probably be hurt from the grip.

They didn't walk a lot, just for a few more minutes. Kara stopped them and placed herself in front of Lena, facing her. "There are some steps here, but you can't take the blindfold off just yet. I'll tell you where the steps began and where they finish, okay?" She grabbed the Luthor's other hand as well.

"Okay." She breathed in and out slowly. She trusted Kara as much as Kara trusted her. She would be fine.

"Alright… one step," The CEO raised one foot, "another step," she repeated her actions, "another…" same thing, "And the last one." Finally. "We're almost there, I promise." She guided them a few more steps and then stopped.

Lena could hear Kara typing something on her phone, probably texting her murderer friends to take their shot now. Kidding. The sound of typing stopped and then she saw light suddenly bursting through the blindfold. "Kara?"

"Keep your eyes closed for one more minute." The blonde leaned towards Lena to gently remove the blindfold. The brunette felt her breath on her face but she didn't mind it, she was too focused trying to remember how to breath herself with how close the older woman was to her until Kara stepped back. "Now you can open them."

And she did. Green eyes took a minute to adjust to the amount of light that the big dome emitted, images of planets and stars flashing one after the other. "You brought me to the planetarium?" She was in awe not only of what was before her eyes but from the actual stars, shining on the dark sky behind the dome of the planetarium. However, in Lena's mind, there was nothing as bright as Kara's smile. "I thought it was closed for renovations." She said without taking her eyes away from the dome.

The blonde nodded. "It is."

"Then how –" Lena's eyes shifted from the images to see Kara but she saw that behind the blonde there was a table set. "We're having dinner here?"

The kryptonian bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "We are." She grabbed the Luthor's hand and closed the distance between them and the table, pulling the chair for Lena to sit and later sitting down herself. "Carter, miss Grant's son, loves it here so I know the director and I asked him for a favor. The planetarium's big reopening is in a few days and I'm in charge of the article about it, thus he wanted to make sure my piece was the most flattering one in National City."

"That also included dinner?" Lena was impressed of the pull Cat Grant's name and associates still had.

"No," the reporter breathed out, "I bribed the guards with some Supergirl's autographed photos for the table and for one of them to bring the food once we arrived."

"Kara, I can't believe you did all this." Lena gestured around them, the food, the wine that was chilling on an ice bucket, everything.

The blonde readjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I wanted to thank you for the flowers but just dinner wouldn't be enough. We do dinner and lunch already so it had to be a little more… special."

The CEO was almost speechless. "Kara, _I _should be the one thanking you with more than just flowers, not the other way around. _You _saved me."

The hero snorted, remembering her conversation with her sister. "How about we call it even?" She shrugged.

Lena sighed in compliance. "Okay."

"Okay," Kara repeated. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold." She clapped her hands together and rubbed them with expectation.

"Please, I'm starving." The brunette placed her napkin on her lap as Kara lifted the metal cloche lid from her plate. The dish consisted in steak with kale and white-bean mash. The smell was amazing. Looking over at Kara, her plate also had steak but was accompanied by the traditional mash potatoes.

"I told you the menu had kale for you." The blonde winked at Lena. Then, she reached for the wine and uncorked it with her bare hands, gaining a questioning look from Lena. "It was already loose." It was not.

Pouring the red liquid on their glasses, the women toasted before taking a sip. Lena moaned at the taste. "Oh my God, this is so good. Did you pick it?" The young woman reached out for the bottle, inspecting the label.

"I did not." Kara laughed nervously. "I had a little help since I know nothing of wines."

"This wine is from a specific vineyard in France. How did you get it?" Lena's tone wasn't accusatory, just curious. She took another sip.

"Supergirl." The older woman blurted out.

"You two must be really close if she helps you as much as she trusts you regarding me."

"You have no idea." The kryptonian whispered.

"Are you two…? You know…" The CEO's face was serious for a moment.

"…what?" Kara tilted her head to the side – almost resembling a puppy – oblivious to the implications Lena was suggesting for a second. "Oh, no. No!" She shook her hands in front of her. "Definitely not, Supergirl and I are just… friends… like really close friends but that's it."

Relief washed over Lena's face. "Okay, that's great." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning.

"We should dig in; the mash potatoes are better when still hot."

And so the women started to eat, watching at the images the dome provided. Comments from both women about the stars, the cosmos, their thoughts on sci-fi and space travel movies, etc. Kara even talked a little and without much detail how her father, her biological father, used to teach her to read the night sky so she would never get lost. Once the food and wine was over, Kara pulled out her phone and texted the guards to please take care of the table and dishes. Lena insisted on leaving them a large tip for their help and Kara obliged. They left the table and started walking with their arms linked towards the road where a taxi was already waiting for them according to Kara.

"You know; all this talk about the stars and I didn't ask you which is your favorite constellation." Lena suddenly pointed out.

Kara remained silent for a few moments, thinking of the stars she used to see back on Krypton, wishing she could tell Lena about those she couldn't see anymore. At least, not like she used to. "Canis Major." She simply answered.

The brunette chuckled. "Of course you like the Great Dog constellation. You're a puppy yourself."

Both of them laughed.

"Which one's your favorite?" It was Kara's turn to ask.

"When I was little, I liked Leo. It was the easiest to see since it actually resembles a lion unlike most constellations. As I grew up I kinda changed my mind and I like Scorpio better now. I guess I learnt to have some poison and a tough shell to defend myself."

"Scorpio has a red sun; did you know?" Kara reminisced of her home world.

"Yes, I did."

"I like it… but I like Leo better for you." The blonde stated.

"Why is that?" Lena turned her head to look at the other woman who did the same. Jade eyes meet ocean ones.

"Lions are brave and passionate, just like you. They protect what they love. They also know that they're the best." Kara smiled so warmly that she could melt an iceberg. "They're also really big cats, hence they can be silly and cute."

Lena could feel the heat spreading through her face and neck. "You think I'm cute?"

"And brave and silly and –" Kara stopped talking abruptly when a water drop hit her nose. "What…?" The hero had been so enthralled with the brunette that she didn't sense the change of the atmospherical pressure that usually would tell her it was about to rain. Now it was too late. The blonde took off her coat and placed it over Lena. "Run, it's about to start raining!"

And just like that, it didn't just start raining; it was pouring. Both women ran until they saw their taxi and quickly climbed inside, drenching the back seat, not that the driver seemed to mind as he started driving. Under Kara's coat, Lena was mostly dry, Kara was the one soaked wet.

"Oh my God, Kara! You should have kept your coat! Why did you give it to me?" She asked in concern as she removed Kara's coat and her own to place it over the blonde.

"It's okay. I didn't want you to miss more days at the office if you got sick. You have enough paperwork as it is." The kryptonian dismissed Lena's concern as she took off her glasses and wiped her face quickly with Lena's coat. The brunette took Kara's glasses from her fingers and tried to wipe the water drops. Once they were acceptable enough, she gave them back to the reporter who put them on again, avoiding the CEO's face while she did it.

"Now you'll get sick and Snapper will… snap at you." The young Luthor closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Kara, rubbing her arms trying to warm her up.

Kara laughed at Lena's pun. "He _always _snaps at me but don't worry, I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick, Kara."

"Mh-hm," Kara hummed in negation as she shook her head. "Not me."

Not believing Kara, Lena kept trying to warm the blonde up but now they had lean back against the car seat. They remained in the same position throughout all the ride to the city, even when Lena's hands stopped their motion. The taxi driver asked for a specific address and Kara asked Lena to give hers – the reporter didn't know yet where her friend lived – and they stopped at the luxurious apartment building first.

"I guess this is it for tonight." A hint of disappointment could be heard on Lena's voice.

Kara nodded as she handed Lena her coat. "It is." She confirmed.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight. Thank you, Kara."

"I enjoyed myself as well… I like spending time with you."

"I loved your surprise. It's the best surprise someone has ever given me."

The hero smiled wide. "I'm really glad you liked it."

"I even liked the rain." What Lena had likes was holding Kara on the ride over but she wasn't going to say that.

"Well, that wasn't part of my surprise but I'll take the credit." Kara bit her lip. She did that a lot while observing Lena.

"But I was wrong about one thing." The CEO whispered, crooking her head to the side.

Kara's eyebrows raised in concern that she did something wrong. "About what?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"You _are_ a criminal…" The brunette leaned towards the blonde, their noses a few inches away. "… because you're stealing my heart." Kara's eyes opened wide in surprise but quickly closed once Lena erased the distance between them, pressing her warm lips against Kara's still cold ones.

The kiss wasn't hungry or needy. It was sweet, slow. No tongue involved, just lips moving softly against each other. They could taste the rain and the wine they had drank. After a few seconds Lena pulled away, not without biting Kara's bottom lip and pulling it with her before releasing it.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" That question wasn't what it appeared to be. It wasn't a simple 'We'll hang out tomorrow, right?' kind of question, it was a 'I didn't screw our friendship up, right?' kind of question.

Kara swallowed the knot on her throat before she was render speechless. "Always."

A smirk formed on Lena's face. "See you tomorrow, Kara." She quickly leaned forward again, pecking Kara on the lips one last time before opening the car door and running to her building entrance since the rain hadn't stopped yet.

Kara sat there, like she was made out of stone, for a few moments until the driver cleared his throat. "Where do I take you, miss?"

Kara finally was let out of her trance. "Right, sorry…" The blonde gave the man her address while trying not to think in the spectacle they had just give the man. Judging by his heartbeat, he had payed close attention to them. Wait, not thinking about it. That's better.

* * *

**Sooooooo, what did you think****? Love it****? Hate it****? Tell me please on the review section UwU for the planetarium, look up Galileo Galilei Planetarium in Buenos Aires, ARG. That's the one I was thinking about.**

**I have some more plots in my head, at least 3 more - I was starting to write one and this idea popped up so expect a continuation of this one. However I have an angst one in my head and a smut one... Any thoughts****?**

**Also, sorry for any typos, its 3 am here and I spent all day writing this while being sick and with come interrutions, also english is not my first language. Love ya.**

**PS. This has been my longest SuperCorp piece so far.**


	5. Snot Coveret Kisses

**Hello again****! I'm back with another one shot, this is a continuation from chapter 4 and actually my original idea for last week's update. I only had time yesterday and tonight to write it but here we are. It's set before 2x15.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Supergirl, DC does. If I did, Kara would never suffer, not on CoIE or ever.**

* * *

**Snot covered kisses**

A couple of weeks had gone by since Lena had been vindicated and absolved as an accomplice of her mother's evil schemes. A couple of weeks since Kara saved the youngest Luthor's life and reputation. And also a couple of weeks since Kara and Lena had started to… not secretly dating. It was more like secretly kissing, secretly hand holding and secretly feeling each other up with their clothes on. Ok, they were secretly dating and it was the best thing that ever happened to them. After that night at the planetarium they kept getting together for lunch or dinner as usual, nothing that the people close to them would consider something more than friendly, but when the women were alone they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They still hadn't put a name to what they were, mostly because every time they started having that conversation Kara found a way to avoid it. She wasn't comfortable talking about taking things to the next level when she still hadn't told Lena who she really was. Having a secret identity wasn't very good for a relationship.

Kara usually woke up with a smile on her face, feeling giddy as the sunrays touched her skin through the windows. Now she smiled even brighter than before because since she started _not _dating Lena, she got a _'good morning sunshine'_ text from the brunette every day. Before being Supergirl, Kara used to wake up at sunrise because she was always charged up with solar energy, but nowadays she indulged a little bit more on her sleep, waking up just an hour before going to work unless there was some incident that needed of her assistance. Lena always texted her around 7 a.m. before her own morning routine and Kara usually saw the text almost an hour after it was sent.

The kryptonian's alarm broke the silence in her apartment, waking her up in a second. Opening her eyes as she grinned, Kara sat up on her bed and reached for her phone to turn off the alarm and read the usual text from the youngest Luthor. However, there was no notifications on her phone from the green eyed woman. Frowning, the reporter opened their conversation and was about to text her when she heard a cry for help on the other side of the city, it sounded like a bank robbery. Forgetting what she was about to do, the heroine changed out of her pajamas into her super suit and flew out of her loft in a second.

On the other side of Nacional City, Lena Luthor laid in her bed, cocooned on the thousand thread count sheets, shivering and covered in cold sweat. Her phone started ringing, waking her up. Battling to open her eyes, the young businesswoman reached out for the device to make the noise stop. Finally turning off the alarm, Lena realized it was her second one, apparently she had slept through the first alarm at 7 and now it was 8 o'clock. She was supposed to be at her office by now but that wasn't happening any time soon judging by the state she was in.

Lena sneezed loudly, barely having time to cover her nose with a single hand. "Gross…" she mumbled as she saw her hand and phone screen covered with snot. She grabbed some paper tissues from her nightstand and cleaned her hand, then her phone. The brunette dialed her assistant's number as she leaned against the headboard of her bed.

After two rings, Jess answered her phone. _"Good morning miss Luthor."_

"Good morning Jess," Lena said, then sneezed, "I need you to cancel all my appointments for the day."

"_Miss Luthor, are you okay?" _Her boss never missed work, not when there was a crazy man after her and certainly not for a cold.

Sneeze. "I'm okay it's just –" sneeze, "… a really bad cold." The CEO blew her nose into a tissue.

"_I'll reschedule your appointments right away. Do you need anything else?"_

"No, that would be all." Lena said as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"_I can get you some medicine and soup if you'd like." _The brunette's assistant kindly offered.

Lena sighed. "That would be lovely." She couldn't refuse, she was feeling like crap and some soup and medicine sounded really good. "Thank you Jess."

"_Don't mention it miss Luthor. I'll be there as soon as I finish here."_

"Since you can come inside my penthouse, don't bother knocking, I'll try to get some more sleep." Lena said as she shifted in bed, turning her pillow around so she could feel the cold side of it.

"_Of course. You should also turn off your phone so no one disturbs you."_

"That's a good idea, Thank you again."

"_Always here to help."_ Jess hung up after that.

Lena followed her assistant's advice and turned off her phone, even when her mind kept telling her that she was forgetting something… Never mind, sleep was more important.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bank robbery was really easy to handle, Supergirl was in and out in less than 10 minutes. The thing that had taken a little more time was the fire two blocks away from the bank where she had rescued seven people, three dogs and one cat. The crowds were cheering like crazy. After posing for some photos and receiving hugs from the grateful survivors Kara flew back to her loft to pick up her stuff and head to CatCo. She grabbed her phone seeing that it was past 8:30 and still no text from Lena. The crinkle between her brows made its appearance as she dialed her number.

"_You have reached Lena Luthor's phone. I'm currently unavailable, please leave your message." _Kara hung up after hearing those words.

Dialing again, it went straight to voicemail two more times.

"That's weird…" she said under her breath as she searched for the brunette's office number.

"_Good morning, this is Jess speaking. You've reached miss Luthor's office, how can I help you?" _Jess answered after a few seconds polite as ever.

"Good morning Jess, this is Kara. I was wondering if Lena's in a meeting or something… she's not answering her phone." She tried to hide the worry in her voice.

After a few seconds Jess answered hesitantly, _"Miss Luthor is not in a meeting. She's out sick."_

"Sick?" Kara asked alarmed, "Is it bad? Where is she?" She was about to fly out of her apartment again, thankful she hadn't taken off her suit.

"_It's nothing serious, just a cold apparently. I was just about to go to her penthouse to bring her some medicine and food."_

The reporter sighed in relief. "I can do that, don't worry."

"_I can't ask you to do that, miss Danvers." _Jess quickly replied.

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

"_Even so, only authorized people can go inside miss Luthor's penthouse." _There was no point in letting Kara go if she couldn't get inside, Jess thought.

"I know, don't worry about that." On the other side of the line, Jess' eyes opened wide at the realization. "Thank you Jess; I'll take care of her. Bye." The reporter ended the call after hearing the assistant's goodbyes.

Changing to her civilian clothes, the kryptonian left her apartment at a humanly fast speed. She really wanted to get quickly to Lena but it would be weird if Supergirl showed up to a pharmacy asking for cold syrup.

Finally arriving to Lena's building with a bag filled with soup containers and another smaller bag containing multiple medicines, Kara smiled at the security guard as she greeted and thanked him for holding the door open for her. Over the past few days they had seen each other a lot, the only difference was that this time the blonde was alone, which made sense to the guard since he didn't see the brunette leave the building that morning. Reaching the elevator, the reporter pressed the button to the last floor with was reserved only for Lena's penthouse. Walking out of the lift, Kara shifted the medicine bag from her right to her left hand as she needed her hand free for the biometric lock on the CEO's door. The first time she was in Lena's apartment and the brunette offered to grant her access to her home, Kara was a little uneasy about it, afraid that it would reveal her true nature. She joked about it but Lena assured her that it didn't look for DNA per se, it only needed her finger prints. Kara was relieved to hear that.

Entering the penthouse, she was welcomed by the pristine white interior. Sunrays invading the living room through the bullet proof glass walls of the balcony. The reporter took off her coat and left her purse and the soup on the counter, walking towards Lena's bedroom with the medicine in hand. Since she stepped foot on the building she tuned her super hearing to Lena's heartbeat. It was beating faster than normal, but nothing alarming. Her breathing however, was a different story. Her lungs were starting to fill up with phlegm causing her to cough and sneeze, waking her up from her light slumber.

Kara entered the darkened room courtesy of the blinds over the window, not that it was a problem to her at all. Focusing on the figure on the bed that looked like a lump of sheets by the way she was covered. She would laugh if she didn't know how awful must Lena be feeling. The heroine walked around the side of the bed where Lena was and crouched down next to her, extending a hand to brush some dark locks from the damp forehead. She wished she could feel if her fever was bad but her heat resistant skin wouldn't let her.

"Lena." Kara gently whispered.

The only response she got was a grunt from the CEO.

"Lee, wake up please." The kryptonian tried again, caressing the businesswoman cheekbone with her thumb.

This time Kara got lucky. The brunette slowly opened her green eyes, squinting, trying to focus on the person in front of her. "Kara?" She asked, voice muffled against her sheets, then coughed.

The reporter smiled at the other woman. "Yes, it's me." She grabbed the edge of the sheet and lowered it, uncovering Lena's chin and neck.

The youngest Luthor smiled for a second but then frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Jess told me you were sick and I came here to take care of you, obviously." Kara stood up as she saw Lena trying to sit up. "Here, let me help you." She took Lena's hands and place them around her neck, grabbing the brunette's waist and lifting her up until her back was against the headboard.

"You didn't have to –" sneeze, "come here, you're going to get sick." Lena coughed the last part.

The blonde smiled again as she stepped back and half opened the blinds to let some light illuminate the room but not a lot to bother the brunette. "I told you I don't get sick." Then she started to collect all the dirty tissues and put them in the trash bin.

Sneeze, "I'm serious Kara." Lena said lifting a brow, then blew her nose.

"I'm serious too. I want to take care of you." The blonde grabbed the bag containing the medicines and started to pull them out. "I brought you cold syrup, cough syrup, some Tylenol for your fever and," she made a dramatic pause as she showed Lena the last items of the bag, "a lollypop if you promise to be good."

"There are two lollypops." The businesswoman pointed out.

"Pff, one is for me, obviously." Kara rolled her eyes teasingly.

Lena giggle at the blonde's playfulness. "Okay. I'll be good." She nodded.

"Let me draw you a bath, you must feel sticky with sweat." The reporter starting walking towards the bathroom as she spoke.

"Kara, darling, if you wanted to get me naked you only had to ask." Even sick, Lena managed to make her smirk and lip bite the sexiest thing.

"I-I wasn't – I didn't mean that –" Kara stuttered as her face flushed, "I'll change your sheets and heat up your soup in the meantime." She clarified as her back hit the bathroom door, hurrying inside. Lena heard the water running, filling the tub, as Kara came out of the bathroom. "D-do you need help getting in?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"No, thank you." Lena stopped teasing her. After all, she didn't want the blonde to get sick too and direct contact would do just that. "You said something about soup?"

"Yes! I'll go grab it." The blonde strode out of the room, feeling the heat from her cheeks drift to her belly as her senses took in Lena's scent and her rapid heartbeat, inappropriate images popping in her mind thanks to Lena's previous words.

Lena took a quick shower before climbing inside bathtub, she found it gross to soak in dirt water. The water felt so good as she rested her back on the side of the tub. Kara must have used some essence oil because her sore muscles started to feel better, or maybe it was just because she felt taken care of by the blonde. After a few minutes inside, followed by a coughing fit, she decided it was time to get back to bed. As the CEO returned to her room she saw that Kara had indeed changed her sheets, brought soup and a glass of water as well as a basing filled with water and a cloth to place in her forehead. There was a change of clothes – underwear, shorts and a tank top – on the foot of her bed with a note on it. _'Call me in when you get dressed. I'm making some more food.' _Lena smiled at Kara's thoughtfulness, taking off her bathrobe and starting put on her clothes.

Kara, who was on the kitchen making pancakes for Lena and herself – don't judge, she didn't have breakfast earlier – could hear the other woman sneeze again. She didn't remember ever getting sick back on Krypton but once she got to Earth she saw her sister sick multiple times. She really felt sorry for humans, being so fragile and vulnerable on their own planet. She just hoped that Lena got better soon.

"_Kara, you can come in." _Lena called from the bedroom.

The heroine turned off the stove and walked towards the bedroom with a stack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on a tray. Easily balancing the tray on one hand, she opened the door and joined Lena inside. "I made pancakes in case you want something other than soup." She placed the tray on the other nightstand, pulling down the sheets, she took off her shoes and climbed into bed next to the younger woman.

Lena was in the middle of taking a spoonful of soup to her mouth when Kara entered the room. Making a face as the warm liquid went down her sore throat, she answered the blonde. "No, thank you. I don't think I can eat anything else." She tried to eat some more soup.

Kara sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess I'll have to eat this pancakes all by myself." The older woman placed the tray on her lap and started eating.

Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Oh honey, I wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself like that." She teased her.

The blonde covered her mouth with her fist, speaking with her mouth full. "I'm just doing what any best friend would do."

"So, we're best friend?" The businesswoman lifted a brow.

The kryptonian swallowed down her pancake. "…Yes, we are."

"Only that?" Her hand gently grabbed the blonde's chin, making her look at her in the eyes but before the blonde could answer… "_Achoo_!" Lena didn't have time to cover her nose and sneezed all over Kara. "Oh my God, Kara! I'm _so _sorry!"

The reporter's face contorted, eyes squeezed shut behind her glasses, nose crinkled and lips trying to contain a smile. "Bless you." A laugh escaped her throat as she opened her eyes. "Could you hand me a tissue?"

Lena hurried to do what she was asked, handing Kara the whole box of tissues. "Now you're going to get sick because of me." She reprimanded herself.

The heroine took some tissues and looked away from the brunette, taking off her glasses, cleaning them and then wiping her face. "Don't worry, I already told you that getting sick is not a thing for me." She placed her glasses back on her face.

Green eyes looked at the blonde in disbelief. "Everyone gets sick, you're not Supergirl."

Kara, who had reassumed eating, almost choked on her pancake. She didn't know what was worst, the conversation they were having before Lena sneezed all over her face or the one after. Feeling Lena's hand patting her on the back wasn't helping. "I think it's time for you to take your medicine."

The brunette finished her bowl of soup and placed it on the nightstand on her right. "I think so too." She had taken her temperature after her bath and it was of 100.4 F.

The reporter climbed out of bed and walked to the other side. She grabbed two pills of Tylenol and handed them to Lena with the glass of water, then she took the cough syrup and poured 5 ml on the small cup. "Here says you should take it every 8 hours."

Lena gulped down the pills with water and later she drank the syrup, making a face. "That thing tastes awful."

"Maybe I should've gotten the kiddy version, it's strawberry flavored." Kara chuckled.

The CEO raised a brow. "Ha, ha, _very_ funny miss Danvers."

The blonde's grin widened. "Always here to make you laugh, _miss _Luthor." She grabbed the glass away from Lena's hand as well as the syrup measure cup. "Lay down, I'm going to put a damp cloth over your forehead. We don't want that genius brain of yours to be fried by your fever." As she spoke, Kara submerged the cloth into the basin and squeezed the excess of water.

The brunette did as she was told and felt relief wash over her as the cool fabric touched her skin. The kryptonian took the covers away from Lena, leaving them at the end of the bed and gaining an annoyed sound from the businesswoman. "Why?" She whined.

"Because your body needs to cool down." The blonde explained while she returned to her spot on the bed, laying on her right side to face Lena.

The young Luthor turned her head to face the older woman, careful not to let the damp cloth fall. "And your body needs to be away from mine if you don't want to get sick."

_Rao, this woman is stubborn_, Kara thought. "I could kiss you a hundred times and I wouldn't get sick." Her left hand stretched out to stroke the dark locks of hair, grateful that Lena had blown dry them.

Lena sneezed before she could reply. The reporter quickly handed her a tissue. "Don't do it."

Kara scooched closer to Lena. "Don't do what?" She asked mischievously.

"Kara, please." A hand tried to push the blonde away but Lena was too weak – and the reporter was too strong – and it didn't stop her from getting closer. Finally, Lena felt soft lips covering hers, moving slowly and sweet. Kara's tongue darting out from between her lips, asking for permission to do more. But Lena was still lucid enough not to give in, so she pushed the blonde away, who allowed the movement. "Stop."

Kara backed away only a few inches from the brunette and looked down at her. She made a decision then. "I'm going to tell you the reason why I can kiss you without risking getting sick." She stated. "But before I tell you, I want you to know that it was never my intention to lie to you, nor did I do it because of your name… I trust you and I always will…"

Kara's blue eyes were glossy and Lena didn't know what to say. "Go on…" So she encouraged the other woman.

The heroine propped herself on her hands until she was sitting on the bed cross-legged. First, she let her hair free from her ponytail. "I can't get sick because my biology is superior," her glasses were next, Kara continued to talk, taking them off slowly, "I can't get injured either," her hands traveled to the collar of her shirt, unbuttoning it with swift movements. "I can do what most of the world would label as impossible or inhuman." Lena couldn't help her eyes drifting down, confused – and a little eager – at first as to why was Kara undressing but then her green eyes went wide in realization as she saw blue fabric underneath Kara's button up.

Lena sat up, ignoring the damp cloth falling, and reached out to touch the crest on the blonde's chest, only to withdrew her hand before she did it. "You're Supergirl." She whispered.

Kara took Lena's hand in hers and placed it above the symbol on her chest. "I am."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lena wasn't hurt… not much at least.

The blonde exhaled slowly before speaking. "My identity is my biggest treasure. I can't share it with everybody because that would endanger everyone I love; everyone I care about." Her voice sounded like a plead. "And I care about you a lot, I need you to believe me when I say that."

Without hesitation, Lena answered her as she cupped Kara's face. "I believe you." She leaned towards the blonde who got the hint and closed the distance between them. The kiss was more heated that the previous one, Lena no longer afraid to make the other woman sick but soon realizing it must not be pleasant to kiss someone in her condition. Besides, she was having a hard time trying to breath since her nose was a little stuffed at the moment. "I think we should stop for now."

Kara giggled. "Why? Your snot covered kisses might be just as good as your regular ones." She teased the younger woman.

"I highly doubt that." Lena arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

The kryptonian leaned forward to kiss Lena again but stopped before she reached her lips. "Oh, by the way, I think we should keep this a secret."

Lena's brows knitted. "Why?" The brunette had just made up her mind about Kara's apprehension to put a label on their relationship, pinning it on her secret identity. It never occurred to her that, maybe, Kara didn't want to be publicly related to her.

The reporter caught on Lena's train of thought and quickly clarified her reason. "Wait, it's not because you're a Luthor, I couldn't care less about that." She gave the other woman a quick peck on the lips. "It's because I work alongside a government organization and they don't like it when I tell people who I am." The blonde's forehead touched Lena's. "I want to enjoy this as long as possible without them butting in."

Relief washed over the businesswoman instantly. "Okay."

Before any of the women could say or do anything else, a loud noise could be heard coming from the front door. Kara had been so focused on Lena that she didn't hear the small strike team of the DEO leaded by her sister entering the apartment with a battery ram. "FBI, don't move!" Alex yelled as she entered the bedroom, followed by two agents.

"Alex, what the hell?!" Kara turned around in the bed, shielding Lena from her sister's aimed gun.

The agent's gaze shifted between the blonde and the woman behind her. Clearly her sister was fine and the brunette was sick judging by the medicine on the nightstand. She lowered her gun and ordered the other agents to do the same with a sign. "Why the hell you haven't answered your phone?!"

"Because I was busy!" The blonde climbed out of the bed, standing tall in front of her sister.

"I can see that, revealing your identity to _unauthorized _people." Alex retorted irritated, pointing at Kara's open shirt as she holstered her gun.

"You work with your sister at the FBI?" Lena blurted out the question.

Kara turned around to look at Lena's eyes. "I need to talk to Alex really quick. Can you just… wait here for a second?" The blonde's hands linked in a pleading sign.

"… okay." She nodded in understanding. She laid on her bed again as the sisters left her room, hearing a part of their conversation before they were out of hearing range.

"_You never showed up to work and didn't even call, I tried reaching you but you never answered your damned phone!"_

"_So you decided to track it?!"_

"_Of course, you could be in danger!"_

That was the last thing Lena heard before her eyes started to close, eyelids heavy. Her still running fever plus the cough syrup were making her sleepy and she decided not to fight it, even when her heart was still pumping at 100 miles per hour. She knew that, from now on, everything would be alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next time Lena opened her eyes, she was greeted by sky blue ones and a smile that put the sun to shame with how bright it was. The brunette was lying on her left side, the reporter on her right side to fully face the CEO. It took Lena a second to notice that Kara wasn't wearing her glasses but her shirt was closed again.

"I didn't hallucinate everything because of the fever, did I?" She asked with a whisper.

Kara beamed brighter if possible. "No, you didn't." She assured her.

The brunette laughed softly with joy. "So, a Luthor is dating a Super?" She lifted an eyebrow.

The kryptonian tilted her head to the side, as much as the pillow allowed her. "I don't know; you tell me… _Are_ we dating?" She sounded hopeful.

Lena moved closer to the blonde, propping herself up a little to kiss Kara. "Does that answer your question?" She drew her lower lip between her teeth.

Kara placed her hand on the back of Lena's neck and pulled her closer. "I think I'll need confirmation." She felt the brunette kissing her back instantly, which made her smile into the kiss.

However, Lena abruptly interrupted the contact. "Wait… now that the FBI knows I know… what happens?"

"The DEO." Kara corrected her.

"The what?" If people often teased Kara about her crinkle, they should see Lena's.

"The Department of Extranormal Operations. That's the agency I work with." The blonde clarified.

"But your sister said FBI… I assume it's a secret agency then…" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"That's right."

"So, what happens?" She toyed with a blonde lock as she asked.

"You will have to sign a bunch of NDA's." Kara said with a tight smile.

"How many?" She asked warily, her eyes squinting with suspicion.

"A stack… as tall as you." The heroine muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Lena scrunched up her face. "Kara…" she said as a warning.

The blonde couldn't hold her laugh. "I'm kidding, it's just a 20 pages' document." She only laughed harder when Lena hit her arm. "Ouch!"

Lena shook her hand, trying to hide the slight pain she felt. Kara's muscles were literally rock hard. "Don't be a drama queen, it didn't even hurt you."

"No, it didn't hurt _me_… your hand however…"

Lena found out that the better way to stop her girlfriend from teasing her any further was to shut her up with kisses, and so she did just that. "Asshole." She whispered against the blonde's lips before kissing her again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it****! Sorry for any typos, my eyes are burning rigth now. Leave a comment with your thoughts ****:D**

**Have you watched the season premier? I haven't so I appreciate if you don't comment any spoiler just yet - I'll watch 5x01 as soon as it's online because I'm not in the US and therefore I can't watch it on the CW. I just know I'm going to cry****!**

**PS. THIS is now my longest SuperCorp work.**


	6. What is it that you truly desire?

**I'm so happy Lucifer s6 is coming! That inspired me to write a little crossover with him and our favorite gals ;)**

* * *

**What is it that you truly desire?**

A knocking made Lena look up from the paperwork she was reading through. The door of her office opened shortly after, revealing the form of her assistant.

"Miss Luthor, your 1 pm is already here."

A puzzled look appeared on the CEO's face at those words. "My 1 pm?" She looked at the clock on the bottom corner of her laptop, it showed 12:51 pm. "It's not even 1 yet and I was not aware I had a meeting. I have lunch planned with Kara."

Jess stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She looked down at her tablet for a second. "It was booked last minute and he said it would be very quick."

Lena sighed and leaned back on her chair. "Who is it?"

"Lucifer Morningstar. He's a club owner in downtown LA."

One of the brunette's eyebrows arched. "The devil is here to see me? And he owns a nightclub?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, what made Jess chuckle as she nodded in response. "You're not joking?"

"No, Miss Luthor. Mr. Morningstar is outside waiting." The assistant tilted her head to the door.

"Let him in." The green eyed woman made a hand gesture. "And if Kara arrives, tell her I'm sorry and that I'll be done as fast as possible."

"Of course. I'll send him in." Jess turned around and exited the office. Not even two seconds later, a tall, handsome man with broad shoulders and a scruffy beard entered Lena's workspace wearing Armani. Jess reached in and closed the door.

Professional and polite as always, Lena stood up to greet the dark haired man. "Mr. Morningstar, good afternoon." She went around her desk and extended her hand for him to shake.

The devil walked confident towards the woman, his smile charming as ever but as soon as he really looked at the owner of the building, his smile turned into a smirk. "Morgana, why the formality? Call me Lucifer, my dear." He grabbed her hand but instead of shaking it, he brought it to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "Though, I have to be honest, I thought you were dead." He said in a low voice, his accent partially muffled by Lena's hand.

The brunette took her hand away from his grasp, her face twisting in confusion. "You're mistaken me for someone else, Mr. Morningstar."

"Oh, come on. If anyone should hold a grudge, it's me! That wicked sister of yours betrayed _me_, after all. I'm glad she died too… or is she alive like yourself?" Lucifer asked mischievously, leaning slightly into Lena's personal space, as if sharing a secret.

Lena scowled at Lucifer at the same time she backed away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have a sister. If you came just to mock me or to waste my time, I'm going to ask you to leave, Mr. Morningstar."

The devil took a moment to observe the woman from head to toe and back, examining her. The young businesswoman definitely looked a lot like the sorceress he remembered. The tone of her skin, the sound of her voice, the color of her eyes… but there was something missing. Her aura was different, the feeling of being next to her wasn't the same. Lena exuded confidence but also… something else. Something warm, soft, behind false – or maybe not so false – bravado meant to intimidate lesser men. However, he didn't feel anything supernatural in her aside from her beauty. "My bad, Miss Luthor. You reminded me of and old… acquaintance. You look a lot like her but now I realize you're not her. My apologies."

The CEO did the same the man did, scrutinized him, deciding is she should accept his apology or not. She took a deep breath and returned to her position behind her desk, taking her seat. "What brings you here today, Mr. Morningstar?" She asked, deciding against using his first name to avoid any more familiarity from him.

Lucifer smiled at the woman again before turning his head to the side, spotting Lena's liquor cabinet. He pointed at it as he asked, "Do you mind if I do?" as he started to walk towards it.

Seeing that the man was already pouring some of the amber liquid into a glass, the brunette could only agree. "Go ahead."

The club owner took a sip of his drink and hummed in delight. "You have excellent taste in alcohol, Lena." He praised as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, taking a larger gulp this time. "So, I'm here because I want to discuss a little business deal with you, a purchase would be a better way to describe it."

One of the perfectly shaped brows raised. "A purchase?" Lucifer nodded. "You want to buy… what, exactly?"

"Well, you see, I am a devil of _many_ passions." He couldn't help to tease a little. "One of them is classic cars' collecting. I'm in the hunt of a 1969 Boss 429 Mustang and I know that your brother, or well, you since he's incarcerated, own one of them." The prince of darkness explained as he downed the last of his drink.

Lena stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "A car? You want one of Lex's cars?" She didn't know what to think. Was this man a fan of her murderous brother? Judging by his name, he didn't sound like a sane person.

The man scoffed. "I don't care who the car belonged to, I care who owns it now so I can buy it. You're the only one with one of these in the west coast and I've spoken on the phone with people who have this particular model but no one is willing to sell nor am I willing to travel such a long distance to persuade them."

The brunette clicked her tongue. "I'm sorry but it's not for sale." She didn't particularly like cars but that one was special. It wasn't just one of the cars Lex owned, but one that he had inherited from their father. It was Lionel's favorite, the one that, despise that fact, the patriarch of the Luthor family let her disarm and put back together when she was 11. It meant a lot to her.

Lucifer grinned and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the edge of the desk. "Come on, everything has a price. Just say a number."

Lena mimicked his actions. "Not everything, I'm afraid." She sat straight after saying that, taking a look at the clock on her computer. It was 1 pm already. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm waiting for someone." She stood up, expecting that the gesture would make the man do the same and leave but apparently he didn't get the hint.

Lucifer did stand up but, instead of saying his goodbyes and walk to the door, he rounded the desk and stood right in front of Lena, invading her personal space. "If it's not money what you want, perhaps I can give you something else in return…"

The young Luthor wanted to back away from him but something stopped her… it was like a force, a magnetism that the man who called himself the devil radiated from every fiber of his being, which intensified as he gazed into her eyes. "Mr. Morningstar…"

"Tell me, Lena…" A devilish smirk appeared on his lips. "What is it that you truly desire?"

The brunette felt a pull on the pit of her stomach, a sensation often related to desire and lust but it wasn't directed to the man in front of her, it was like whatever he was doing to her was causing her wants to surface. The way he was staring at her felt like he was looking directly at her soul through his dark eyes. She let out a shaky breath as she answered his question. "Kara."

Lucifer's smirk widened. "Kara, that's a pretty name. Tell me more about her."

Still enraptured in his spell, Lena told him what he wanted. "She's my best friend… my only friend in National City."

The devil ran his tongue from one of his top canines to the other. "Is this a friends with benefits sort of thing or what? Don't spare any details."

"No, she doesn't know how I feel about her… She can't never know, I can't lose her." Lena said with a trembling voice.

The smile disappeared from Lucifer's face. "Oh, that's unfortunate." He gave a step back and opened his arms, gesturing at the woman. "But, come on, look at you! Who in their right mind could not desire you?"

Lena shook her head gently. "It isn't just about desire, I… I love her," she confessed, "and I can't tell her because if I do she will leave me, just like everyone else."

The man arched one of his eyebrows, incredulous. "How do you know she doesn't feel the same?"

Those words forced Lena out of her trance, blinking as she tried to shake him out of her head. "That's none of your business, Mr. Morningstar. I'm going to ask you to leave."

Lucifer chortled. "Please, amuse me with your answer and then I will go, you can't possibly leave me with this uncertainty."

The CEO rolled her eyes but, wanting the man to leave as soon as possible, decided to oblige. "She's not gay."

The devil snorted. "Everyone is a little bit gay. I personally don't believe any woman is completely straight. The female form is too beautiful to not feel attracted to it."

"She's going through a rough break up, I won't take advantage of her." She retorted.

"Are you worried she'd think of you as a rebound?"

Before the green eyed woman could formulate a response, the door of her office opened and the pretty blonde they were talking about entered, making them turn around.

"Hi Lena, Jess is not –" The reporter didn't finish her sentence as she saw that her friend was not alone. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

"Kara, I'm a little busy at the moment, darling." The CEO stated.

Lucifer gave Lena a shit-eating grin. "Speaking of the devil, pun intended."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Can you wait outside for a couple of minutes, please?"

"No prob–" The reporter got cut off by the man.

"Kara, my dear, please stay for a moment." He reached the door and closed it, preventing Kara from exiting. "Lena and I were talking about something that you might find deeply interesting."

"Lucifer, stop." The brunette used his first name without meaning to.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm not telling her anything just yet." The devil winked.

"Lucifer?" Kara made a face at the unusual name. "Why does it sound familiar?"

The man laughed. "I'm the devil, love." He stated the obvious.

Realization dawned of the alien's face. "Oh right, the Bible. I forget about it… I'm not religious, well, I am but I don't believe in that particular god."

Lucifer snorted. "It's not a matter of being religious, facts are facts whether one believes them or not, but I'm not here to make propaganda for my father."

"Then, why are you here?" Kara carefully let her glasses slip a little down her nose as she tried to scan the man. He didn't seem dangerous but you could never be too cautious, more so if he was some sort of conman. Nonetheless, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary as she inspected him.

"Give me a moment, dear." He planted himself in front of the blonde and placed his hands on the sides of her neck, making sure her ocean blue eyes were looking into his dark brown ones. "Tell me, Kara… What do you desire more than anything else in this life?"

Kara's first instinct was to laugh at the question. If this man was trying to hypnotize her or some other thing, he was about to be really disappointed. But contrary to her thoughts, she did feel affected by him as the words kept echoing inside her head. _"What do I desire?" _She felt the need to answer this question with full honesty, she felt the need to disclose her deepest secrets to this man… this devil.

"I want to tell Lena the truth about me and… about my feelings for her." The blonde answered, so enthralled in whatever the man did to her that she didn't care that the other woman heard her.

Lucifer let go of the blonde and clapped once, extending his arms right after. "Wonderful! She has feelings for you too! Now, discuss." He walked to Lena and, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, brought her closer to Kara.

"Lena –" "Kara –" They both spoke at the same time.

"I need to –" "Please let me –" They did it again.

The devil sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Lena, you go first."

The CEO shot daggers in his direction, which made him smile innocently. "Kara, I…"

After waiting for Lena for few moments with no response, the blonde decided to ask. "Is it true what he said? That… you want… _me_, too?" She pushed her glasses up her nose.

The brunette swallowed the knot preventing her from speaking down her throat and slowly nodded before looking at her feet, feeling unable to hold Kara's gaze. "It is." She whispered. "I've been feeling this way for a long time but I never entertained the thought of you feeling something for me too. I'm a Luthor after all, I… I didn't… I'm not good at talking about feelings because they are a weakness in the eyes of my family."

The alien placed a finger underneath the CEO's chin and gently lifted her face. "The Luthor name does not deserve you, Lena. You care _so_ much about everyone and that's what makes you stronger than any of them." She tucked a lock of dark hair behind Lena's ear, the caress made the brunette close her eyes and Kara used that moment to give a quick look at the blood red lips before returning to see Lena's eyes opening again. "That's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you."

Lena gasped at the declaration, opening and closing her mouth trying to say something. "You're in love with me?"

The reporter nodded as a soft smile formed on her face. "I am."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

It was Kara's turn to look down. "At first, I didn't know what these feelings were… and once I figured it out I was already with Mon-El." The blonde remembered how jealous of Jack she had been when she crashed their dinner date. She looked up at Lena. "I didn't want to break his heart… and if I'm being honest, I didn't want to have my heart broken either if you rejected me. I was afraid I'd lose you and when the Daxamite invasion happened and he was gone, I _was_ hurting and I didn't want you to think you were just a band-aid for my pain" The alien's face fell again, but Lena was able to see some remorse in Kara's eyes before they were out of her sight. "Also… there's _something_ about me I haven't told you and… the thought of you hating me for keeping this from you terrifies me but also I would be a horrible person if I tried to be something more than your friend if I didn't tell you."

"Uuuuh, there's a secret! I love it!"

Both women – who had forgotten they were not alone – turned to glare at the man with exasperation, which grew bigger as they saw him grinning and practically bouncing on his feet.

"Mr. Morningstar, can you leave my office, please?" Lena practically growled between clenched teeth.

The devil's face shifted from amusement to confusion. "What? Why? You are just getting to the good part!"

"My personal life is not a spectacle for you to witness, Lucifer." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Lena, I need to know what happens next! Will Kara tell you her secret? Will you hate her for it? If you do hate her, will the hate lead to angry sex? If you don't hate her, will you two be a couple? There are so many possibilities, I cannot leave!" Lucifer was, apparently, really invested in the outcome of the conversation between the women.

"I won't ask again." Lena's serious tone would send shivers down a common man spine, but Lucifer was not a common man.

He crossed his arms, resigned, and his mouth made something resembling a pout. "What about our negotiation?"

"Ask Jess to reschedule you."

No one uttered a word for a few moments before the silence was broken by a ringing phone. Lucifer pulled out his mobile from the breast pocket of his jacket and looked at the screen. "It's the detective." He said, as if the other people in the room knew who that was. "Okay, I'll leave because I'm needed elsewhere… but I want to know what happened here."

"Don't count on it." The CEO replied.

The man smirked. "We'll see about that." With a wink, he turned towards the door and was out of the office in a second.

"So…" The blonde, who hadn't spoken in a few minutes, started. "What the hell did he do?"

Lena rolled her eyes and let out a loud breath. "I have no idea but… where were we?" She arched a brow.

Kara's eyes opened wide as she remembered what was she about to say before Lucifer interrupted her. "Oh, right… I have something to confess…"

**::::::**

Two days later, Lucifer was entering again Lena's office after Jess announced him a few seconds before.

"Lucifer." Lena simply said as a greeting as she left her seat, circled her desk and handed him a folder before going to her liquor cabinet and pour two glasses of scotch.

"Lena, my dear, it's a pleasure to see you again. What is this?" He gestured at the folder as he accepted the glass the brunette was giving him, taking a sip.

"It's the change of ownership of the car. You sign that and it's yours." The CEO said behind her glass, gulping a small quantity.

The devil set his glass on the desk and opened the folder to inspect it. "How much is it going to cost me?"

Lena raised a brow and accompanied the gesture with a lopsided smile. "Not a dime."

Lucifer looked up from the document, his forehead furrowed, with a sly grin. "Really?"

"Read the document if you don't believe me." The CEO shrugged, but the grin didn't leave her face.

The dark haired man chuckled and rested the folder on the desk as he searched for a pen. "No need. I trust you won't try to fool the devil." With a flourish, he signed his name at the bottom of the paper and the closed the folder, reaching for his drink again. "I take it things went _more_ than well with Kara." He wiggled his eyebrows naughtily.

Lena chewed on her bottom lip, trying to contain her smirk. She was unsuccessful. "I told you I wouldn't say."

Lucifer tilted his head up in self-sufficiency. "Cops say you have the right to remain silent and that anything you say can be used against you… On that note, I'll take your silence as a yes." He raised his glass as if to make a toast.

The young Luthor raised her glass as well and clinked it against Lucifer's. "It was a pleasure doing business with the devil." She took her drink to her lips.

"I bet the pleasure was _all_ yours." He commented behind his glass, finishing its contents and leaving the empty glass on the desk. "But do not worry, your soul is not condemned. You can say we're even." He extended his hand for Lena to shake which she did.

However, she didn't let go of him when the regular amount of time for a handshake passed. She tightened her grip. "Before you go, would you tell me who did you think I was when you first came here?"

"It's not important." Lucifer tried to dismiss.

"You seemed pretty convinced I was someone else…" Lena insisted.

The devil licked his lips. "Let's say, it's like I knew you from another life."

Lena wasn't entirely satisfied with the answer but the man was clearly an eccentric person, so she decided not to push it as she released his hand. "Okay…" she turned to her desk and pulled a set of keys from her drawer. "Here are the keys. The car is parked in the underground parking lot, I already told security you're taking it."

Lucifer grabbed them as well as the folder. "I'll see you around, Lena Luthor."

"Goodbye, Lucifer Morningstar." The CEO laid back on her chair.

With a final wink, Lucifer left the office, playing with the keys in his hand.

Once alone, the brunette sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I guess I can now say that the devil has my back…" She chuckled at her own joke.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos, don't forget to leave reviews and favorite!**


End file.
